Chapter 381
|image size = 250px |image caption = Chapter 381 - Predation |Chapter = 381 |Page length = 18 |Release Date = September 24th, 2018 (Weekly Shōnen Jump #2476, No. 43; Weekly Shonen Jump (NA) #441, No. 43) |Arc = Succession Contest arc |Previous Chapter = Alarm |Next Chapter = Awakening}} Predation ( , Hoshoku) is the 381st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Upon finding Prince Fugetsu, Mizaistom takes her to the Central Police Station on Tier 3 for interrogation. One of Mizaistom's men confirms to him that the Eleventh Prince is indeed not in her room. Additionally, according to him, they are examining security footage in the corridors, which means the Prince did not go through there. Mizaistom starts asking questions, but the Prince only wants to talk to her sister, Prince Kacho. Mizaistom reminds her that communication between Princes is forbidden outside the banquet and assures her that he only wants to help Fugetsu and Kacho. In-room 1010, Melody receives a phone call from one of Mizaistom's men. She confirms her suspicions about Fugetsu's Guardian Spirit Beast with a teleportation ability and would have wanted to keep it a secret until her plan with Prince Kacho is in motion. The caller warns her to keep a close watch on the two princes, worrying that they might be planning to escape. Keeney would head the mission, while Melody will support him, preventing the two princes from escaping. After the phone call, Melody relays the information to Keeney. Mizaistom and another man escort Prince Fugetsu back to Tier 1. Fugetsu contemplates about her Guardian Spirit Beast, relating it to the childhood game she used to play with her sister. Queen Seiko happily welcomes her daughter back. A supervisor from the Kakin Jurisdiction informs them that they managed to spare the Prince from confinement; instead, they have to monitor her for the next 72 hours and the surveillance would be lifted temporarily before the banquet on Sunday night. He also warns her that communicating with Prince Kacho would be more difficult, to which Fugetsu agrees and promises to practice for the upcoming banquet. Melody performs "Hyle's Requiem" for Queen Seiko and the supervisor, with Prince Kacho reading a book behind them. After Melody's performance, the Queen enthusiastically compliments her and claims to be so entranced. The supervisor, on the other hand, states that he never thought the requiem could have such an upbeat interpretation of it. Queen Seiko asks Melody to repeat the piece fort he banquet, but Melody says she has another piece more fitting for the event. Nevertheless, the Queen would be happy to hear anything from the Hunter. The supervisor takes his leave. He also compliments Melody's work and guesses that she might be able to protect the Prince until landfall. Melody states she doesn't want to stand out and call the attention of the other princes. He invites Melody to call him if anything happens, but the latter reminds him of the consequences of having telephone records and that the other Princes might have access to them. The supervisor then suggests making an excuse, such as the Prince is acting strangely, which would give his organization a reason to monitor the Prince. According to him, he wants to help Melody and the Prince and hopes that King Nasubi might still change his mind if he is moved with words. Silently, Melody examines his heartbeat, thinking that it sounds so strange and that it is possible for him to be manipulated by a Nen user. She guesses that the enemies are already coming up with defensive strategies. In Prince Salé-salé's room, Koroabde whispers to Rihan that great men have a fondness for sensual pleasures, which means the Eighth Prince is also great. While Koroabde continues praising the Prince, Rihan observes the situation and notices that his colleague's impression about the Prince is changing. He concludes that it manifests around 70 hours after inhaling the smoke from Salé-salé's Guardian Spirit Beast, though it only takes around 8 hours for the Prince's closest associates to be on the maximum level of affection. He also guesses that the Guardian Spirit Beast can affect the minds of the entire kingdom, which would end into an absolute dictatorship. Rihan summons the fruit of his Nen ability, Predator. The creature eats the small clone over Koroabde's head, and the guard snaps from his trance. It then turns for Salé-salé's Guardian Spirit Beast and consumes the entire Beast in one bite. With his mission a success, Rihan would be unable to use his Nen for 48 hours and requests to switch places his Yushohi, whose Nen ability is the most suitable for assassinations. Yushohi reports to Rihan about Fugetsu's ability to teleport, though invisibility and other means are also possible. In-room 1011, Yushohi thinks that Prince Fugetsu is in danger from the many assassins, now that the ability of her Guardian Spirit Beast has been revealed. Because he was worried about clashing with other Nen users, he held his En back, making him fail to track the Prince from escaping. However, he was successful to be able to attach his Stinger Ball to Prince Fugetsu. Additionally, he is on the lookout for another possible bodyguard that could use Nen and kill the Princes, like Tuffdy. Then, he receives an order to change places with Rihan. An announcement is being broadcasted in the ship: the stowaway has been captured and the room confinement from the earlier curfew has been lifted. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第381話 Category:Succession Contest arc Category:Weekly Shonen Jump Cover Chapters